


Well-Meaning

by SaraJaye



Series: Ever After 'Verse [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Theft, Athena Shirogane is a good big sister, Bitchy store managers, Department Stores, Family Feels, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro love their kids, Light Angst, Mistakes, Protective Keith (Voltron), Shopping Malls, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Danny just wanted to give his dads an anniversary present. Athena wishes she'd better explained the concept of credit.





	Well-Meaning

In hindsight, Athena should have explained the concept of credit better. Danny was only six, the clerk didn't have time to sit down and explain it to a little boy in great detail, the line was nearly out the door, and they had ten minutes before Aunt Pidge was coming to get them and bring them home.

She feels sorry for the woman who was stopped by security, even more so when Danny opens his pack and shows off the golden serving tray.

"See? Once I've saved up my allowance, I can pay for it!"

"Oh, Danny..."

"That's _not_ how credit works," Lisa says, but behind her stern tone Athena can hear a little girl's fear and worry. "You _stole_ it, and if the store finds out you're going to go to jail!"

"Or our fathers could go to jail," Sven chimes in solemnly. "If a child breaks the law, it is the parents who suffer the consequenses." Athena nods, remembering a visit to the police station her class made when she was in third grade. Danny's eyes go wide, and he drops the tray onto his lap, whimpering.

"N-no...it's not Dad and Pops's fault! I just wanted-"

"It's mine." Athena shakes her head. "We should've just left the store before we got any ideas, none of us could afford anything there on our allowances anyway." Danny shoves the tray back into his bag and tucks himself under her arm, looking more scared than she's ever seen him look before.

"What are we going to do?" Lisa asks quietly. "We can't let Dad and Daddy see it, and I dunno if Aunt Pidge can get us back to the mall tomorrow, she's got a date."

"Maybe she and Miss Rizavi can drop us off on their way," Sven suggested. "It cannot hurt to ask." Athena nods, trying to quell the dread rising in her chest. This could wreck their parents' good standing, how would it look for the child of two heroes to be caught stealing? Even if it was an accident?

"As long as we get the tray back to the store without Dad and Daddy knowing."

 

Athena remembers learning about Murphy's Law from Uncle Lance, and she can't decide if this is it. Dad's the only one around to take them to the mall because he needs to pick up _his_ present for Daddy at another store. But it shouldn't take long to sneak the tray back into Leeds', right? And the store's packed, so everyone will be too busy saying _excuse me, sorry_ as they push eacbh other out of the way.

But some woman's blocking the aisle they want to go down, parked herself right in front of the shelves.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I in your way? Just a second," she says in a voice that makes Athena gag. Lisa stomps her foot, and Sven has to hold her back before she starts yelling. Lisa's bossiness doesn't just stop at Danny when she's fidgety, and she forgets her manners.

"Come on, let's just go around her. It's all the way in the back anyway," Athena whispers. They weave their way through the crowds of people, not apologizing if they step on anyone's feet. If these people don't have to mind their manners, why should they?

"This is why Papa does all the Christmas shopping online," Sven mutters. Finally, they reach the section they need, Danny tries to sneak the tray out of his bag.

And he drops it.

It's made of metal, so it doesn't break, but it makes a noise. Suddenly everyone who was so wrapped up in their own little worlds turns around to look at them, and so does the salesman. The same one who was so nice to them the other day is glaring daggers, storming through the crowds towards the four of them, and Danny tries to hide behind Sven.

It doesn't work.

"Come with me, please, children."

"We didn't do anything!" Lisa cries. "It was an accident, I swear!" But the salesman shakes his head, picking up the tray and examining it. The tag's still on the handle, and he's reaching to grab Danny by the hand. Athena instinctively reaches out to smack him away, but Sven gives her a look. _Don't make it worse._

So they follow the man to the back room. Athena's relieved that he at least has the decency not to chew them out in front of everyone else. If he did, she'd encourage Lisa to have a tantrum out of spite.

(They should just let Kosmo teleport the tray back to the store. He could be in and out of there in a flash, before even any customers noticed him.

Hindsight's a bitch.)

 

The man (Mr. Mr. Devon, she notices, looking at his tag) asks them a bunch of questions, mostly to Danny. He doesn't even lighten up when he realizes it was just a childish mistake by a six-year-old who doesn't know how credit works.

"I should have explained it to him," Athena says, but Mr. Devon shakes his head.

"You're just a kid yourself. Honestly, the only kids who screw up this bad do it cause their parents never taught them better," he says. Sven shoots him a dirty look, clenching his fist.

"Our fathers have taught us very well, sir! Do not blame them for this!"

"Yeah!" Lisa stamps her foot, and Athena grips her arm.

"Please, not now." Not that she blames Lisa, she feels like having a fit herself, but at twelve she knows it's her job to set a good example for the little ones. Like in those old-fashioned books about older sisters basically playing Second Mom, some things never change.

"I'm calling your parents anyway," Mr. Devon says, and Sven reluctantly gives him Dad's cell number. Dad's dashing into the office and setting down his bag in moments, looking angrier than Athena's ever seen him look.

"What's going on?" Mr. Devon looks like he's about to say something, but shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter who you are. The point is, your kid-" He jerks his thumb at Danny-" got caught stealing and his siblings are trying to cover for him!" Dad turns to Danny, who suddenly shrinks back and looks like he might cry.

"Is this true?" Dad asks.

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I thought credit meant I could take something now and pay when I saved enough money for it," Danny says quietly. Athena feels like they've explained themselves a dozen times, and she's tired of it. "When Athena told me I'd done the wrong thing we wanted to come back and return it. That's why we tagged along with you."

"It's my fault," Athena adds. "I-"

"It was a mistake." Dad puts a hand on Danny's shoulder, glaring at Mr. Devon. "A mistake any six-year-old could make," he adds pointedly. Mr. Devon purses his lips.

"Sir, you have to understand our point of view. We see dozens of parents come in here with spoiled, _noisy brats_. They drip ice cream all over the carpet, they knock things over, they whine, and yes, some of them _steal._ " He goes on and on, griping about fumigation and shoplifters driving up prices and other garbage.

"So you see, that's why we can't accept lame excuses from little brats whose parents didn't teach them better," he finishes. "I'd keep a sharper eye on that boy, sir, he's got the makings of a real-"

Dad leaps up and slams his fist onto the desk.

"My son is _not_ a troublemaker! And just because you have brats running around making messes doesn't give you the right to peg every kid who walks in here as problem, especially when they were trying to fix their mistake!" he yells. "My kids aren't perfect, but they know better than to do stupid things like steal!"

He doesn't even wait for Mr. Devon's response, grabbing his bag and herding them out of the office, then out of the store. They leave the mall and sit outside on the bench until Dad's calm enough to drive home.

 

Daddy gets home about half an hour after them, while they're doing their homework. They overhear Dad telling Daddy about what happened, the two of them arguing a bit.

"-know you can't just blow up at people like that, Keith," Daddy says.

"I _know,_ I'm not the same asshole I was back when I was still the Red Paladin, but-"

"I don't like him calling our kid a troublemaker, either, but you could've at least-"

"He didn't care what I had to say." Dad sighs. "I'm sorry. We'll never be able to go there again and it's-"

"Not your fault. Look, mistakes were made, maybe tomorrow I'll go over and smooth things over."

"No! I don't want you going down there to clean up my mess!"

"Then you-"

"We just won't shop there anymore. It's too expensive anyway, remember?"

"Keith..."

"I can't forgive _anyone_ who insults my kid." They go back and forth until Danny runs out of the dining room and jumps between them.

" _Stop it!_ Stop fighting, it was _my_ fault, I stole the tray and made everyone mad and everything all messy, it's all my fault!" He throws himself onto the floor and starts bawling, and Athena's heart twists. Dad and Daddy give each other a look.

"We weren't fighting," Daddy says as he picks Danny up and carries him over to the living room couch. Dad gestures for Athena, Lisa, and Sven to follow him, and they all sit down. Lisa curls up under Daddy's metal arm, while Athena and Sven sit on either side of Dad. Everyone's quiet except for Danny's crying for a few minutes.

"Look," Daddy says, "what happened with the tray was a mistake. A simple mistake, no one meant any harm. You did the right thing by taking it back, Danny, and I'm glad you did. We're all very proud of you."

"Exactly," Sven adds. "Papa once said it takes great courage to admit wrongdoings and apologize. He has learned that, as have others he knows quite well."

"Then why'd Mr. Devon act like such a _jerk?_ " Athena asks. "We didn't expect him to be Mr. Nice about it, but we should've at least won points with him for trying to fix the mistake!"

"Because some people are like that," Dad says. "They're too focused on the mistake and how it made _them_ angry. They don't care if someone tries to make things right or apologize, because they feel the other person shouldn't have made the mistake in the first place."

"Those people are stupid," Lisa says, reaching out to pat Danny's arm. "I wish I'd kicked him or stepped on his foot."

"Don't do that," Dad says. "Trust me, it's tempting to hit someone who makes you mad, but it's not worth it. It doesn't matter what Mr. Devon says or thinks, he's just some jerk who works in a store."

"That's right," Dad says. "Danny, all of _us_ are proud of you for doing the right thing. You're a good kid, and forget anyone who says otherwise." Athena nods.

"And from now on-"

"You too, missy." Daddy puts his hand on her shoulder. "We appreciate you trying to be a responsible big sister about the whole mix-up, but you're only twelve. You're still pretty much a kid yourself, and it's not your job to teach the little ones right from wrong."

"It's ours," Dad adds, gesturing to himself and Daddy. Athena nods a little, leaning against Dad's shoulder as that particular weight lifts from her chest. Danny sniffles, rubbing his nose on his hand as he looks up from Daddy's shoulder.

"Thanks. I promise, next time I'll save my allowance before-" He stops mid-sentence. "Before I try to buy something." Their fathers glance at each other over Athena's head, and she's sure they've caught on just what Danny had been trying to do. Luckily, they don't say anything.

"Now come on, it's time to get washed up for dinner," Daddy says. "Wanna order from Shake Shack tonight? I think we could all use a treat."

"Yeah!" Athena leaps up and the four of them hurry to the sink to wash their hands.

 

That night, Athena's curled up in her bed with a book when Danny knocks on the door. She lets him in, and he gives her a huge hug.

"Thanks for being my big sister." Athena hugs him back, ruffling his curly hair.

"I always will be."


End file.
